


One Last Song

by storywriter8



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Aziraphale Mentioned, Canon Temporary Character Death, Car Accidents, Crowley Has Feelings (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Kids (Good Omens), Grief/Mourning, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mild Blood, Pining, Presumed Dead, Running Away, Song Lyrics, Song: Last Kiss (Pearl Jam), Songfic, Unhappy Ending, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storywriter8/pseuds/storywriter8
Summary: While thinking about Good Omens I was reminded that Last Kiss is a song by Pearl Jam that exists so here is Crowley feeling very sad about his angel getting discorporated.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	One Last Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaAmazingMeepers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaAmazingMeepers/gifts).

> For DaAmazingMeepers because I love to torment them with feels
> 
> Don't own the song Last Kiss or Good Omens

Crowley strutted out of the burning bookstore with his head held high as lightning flashed overhead. Soaking wet, sunglasses tossed aside, he kept his lips pressed tightly together and ignored the firemen yelling at him. he would not cry, not in front of the humans. Slamming the Bentley’s door closed the demon finally let two fat tears fall from his eyes.

Curse her and her blasted ineffable plan. The world was ending and now Crowley was facing it alone.

Scrubbing angrily at his eyes, the demon shoved his car in gear and stomped on the gas. unbidden, there was a soft click as the radio turned on but instead of the usual Greatest Hits of Queen, a new song floated through the Bentley. 

_Oh, where oh where can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me._

“Pearl Jam? Of all the damned- blessed- STUPID luck! What a day for you to go on the fritz,” Crowley said, doing his best to grumble through his tears, smack the radio and watch the blurry road.

_She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world._

A bitter, choked laugh burst free from the demon as he wiped at his eyes again. Gone, his best friend was gone. gone to heaven, gone where he could never follow.

_We were out on a date in my daddy's car  
We hadn't driven very far_

Sparing a glance at the passenger seat, Crowley could almost see Aziraphale, could almost hear him.

“You go too fast for me Crowley.”

But not fast enough to save him. Not fast enough to finally admit the love he had carried all the long years. Instead he had lashed out again, pushing his angel away and now it was too late.

Crowley pressed harder on the gas as he clenched his teeth in a vain attempt to stem the tears pouring down his face.

_There in the road, up straight ahead  
A car was stalled, the engine was dead_

Faster and faster the demon drove, swerving around the doomed human he had lost everything fighting for. Faster he drove, desperate to out run his breaking heart.

_I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right  
I'll never forget the sound that night_

Crowley didn't hear the truck over his sobs and the music that had filled his car. It slammed into the passenger side door as the demon ran a red light, shattering the windows and caving in the door. The scraping of metal and tires scraped to a stop as the car and truck slid to a stop on the far side of the intersection. 

_The screamin' tires, the bustin' glass  
The painful scream that I heard last._

The radio crackled and popped before finally dying and leaving only the soft hiss of the crushed engine and tinkle of the broken windscreen. Gripping the wheel of his pride and joy, destroyed, Crowley started to shake, biting his lip until blood flowed. But he couldn't hold it in any longer.

A howl ripped out of the demon as all the pain and anger he carried burst free. His best friend, his only friend. The one he had followed through the pitiless ages. The one who had held him as children drowned. The one he had broken all the rules for just to save a bag full of old books in hopes of seeing one small smile light up his eyes. Aziraphale was gone.

The scream faded into gasping sobs before finally quieting entirely. Letting his head fall back and eyes close, Crowley reached down and pulled a pair of sunglasses out of the glove box. Slowly, the demon put the pieces of himself back together as he put the glasses on and listened to the cracks in the Bentley's windscreen filling and the crushed metal straighten. 

Parting his lips, Crowley softly sang along to the sounds of his car slowly putting itself back together. “Oh, where oh where can my Angel be? The Lord took him away from me. He's gone to heaven, so I got to be good. So I can see my Angel when I leave this world.”


End file.
